garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Feb 1997 CC
CAERN/WYLD * On Feb 4th, there was a fire in the southwest corner of the bawn, set by two humans packing guns with silver bullets. There was no taint of wyrm, or any sign of umbral activity. The men had no ID-- one was slain immediately, and the other died in a coma later that evening after being tortured by Shin. However, a previous head injury, combined with the repeated Veilbreaking around him prevented him from offering any useful information, despite Shin's efforts. Chaser-Never-Rests was severely injured in taking down the second man, while Touch Deer and Stormcloud accidentally killed the first man in their enthusiasm, both taking medium injuries. The fire was put out partly by a water-talen used by Soren, and he, Moon Otter, and others acquitted themselves well as they innovated new kinds of fire blankets to beat the remaining fires out. * Blinks took a lupus class -- Aaron, Atalanta, Christian, Derrick, and Dillan -- out to show them porcupine sign. They found a porcupine, but it was dead and Wyrm-tainted in the same way as the beavers during the previous month. Following its tracks backwards, they found a colony of strange water lilies, green in the middle of winter, growing in the same beaver pond as before. The plants seemed to have melted the ice about them, exposing water beneath them, stinking of Wyrm taint. When the Garou approached, the flowers seemed to attack, weakening them inexplicably. Derrick and Blinks tried to burn them, but they released a tarry smoke that badly injured Blinks. Atalanta and Derrick destroyed the dam of the dead beavers, draining the pond and drying up the plants, which died, but not before one released a few dozen seeds into the night air. available * Around the middle of February, Scott and Sepdet were attacked by one of the Spirals from the city. One rumor has it that he was working with Chloe and that the two attacked the pair of Garou. Another says that she tried to intervene and Scott had to take her out of the fight. The known facts are few: The Spiral attacked Sepdet and Scott, it left them both unconscious in the dark Umbra. Joseph and Alexander, called by their packs' totems, rescued their packmates. When they arrived at the scene, there was no sign of Dancer or mage. No one knows why it decided to leave them alive. * Another fire in the woods on the night of the 11th. This one was started by a fomor who blew himself up when he was chased by Garou. Chaser, Stormcloud, Mark, Cuts-Like-Wind and Christian were all caught in the direct blast; Christian was injured nigh unto death and only barely brought back from the edge by the efforts of Dusty. Shin worked steadily from the time the fire was discovered until well after there were enough Garou gathered to keep the fire under control, and good things should be spread about his determination to do what is needed. Dillan and Rose ferried supplies back and forth, and other Garou showed up, summoned by howls from the present garou, to help contain the fires. Mark and Stormcloud went into the Umbra to dig umbral firebreaks when it seemed like the conflagration might carry over to the other side. The two fires were both contained, but not put out, and eventually the Garou gathered up the wounded and the supplies and fled the scene, notifying the authorities. CITY * The two remaining city packs, Untouchables and Cavall, met to discuss the many murders and news that there are Black Spiral Dancers in the area. Hazmat has been seen hanging around with a man and a half-akita bitch dog suspected of being Dancers, while Thena and Kosh are AWOL from their homes and jobs. It degenerated into an arguement between Vincent and J.J. Malone with Pete Barlow, with J.J. storming out of it. PEOPLE * Shin and Wayfinder swore oaths to each other and became blood-brother and blood-sister. Ed witnessed the brief, spontaneous, ceremony, and pronounced a blessing over the bonding. * Brit was charged by Buffalo, the pack's Totem, to spend more time at the Caern. As such, she's taken a two week vacation and lived on the Bawn. Those interested will note that she lives in a tent but has brought few things with her. Also, aside from having bad hair days, she's keeping herself quite well: Maybe she's not as helpless as she lets on? Also, under Anne's orders, she's stopped wearing any silver save her Klaive. Those who bother to search her out will notice her silver phoenix has been replaced by a gold one. She does seem slightly healthier, however. * Winter Solstice, a pack containing Mark, Whitewings, John Wildbear, Blinks-at-Fire, Jeau, Brittany, and Stormcloud, has completed a totem quest. Right now they stand as a mission pack (may become more permanent). Buffalo himself answered the call and has accepted the pack with his avatar, Winter's Wind. * Nate Heisl, alpha of Untouchables, left town with word of something he needed to take care of elsewhere. Merin Hawkmoon became alpha after his departure. Not long after the meeting of the city Garou, Pete Barlow left Untouchables. He was reportedly a part of Cavall not long afterwards. CHALLENGES * Scott was declared finally to have passed his rank Challenge against Serves-Honor, and is now of the rank of Fostern. * Brian's Challenge to Anna is still outstanding, as is Anne's to Robert. * New Challenges include Cutter to Sepdet and Cyllan to Joseph. * Serves-Honor and Brittany got into a heated discusion after he announced the result of Scott's successful Challenge for Fostern. Serves, angered, told her that if she felt so strongly about her won skills, she should Challenge. She took him up on the dare, Challenging Serves. No terms have been released, yet. Category:Caern Convo